


Zugzwang

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Chess, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [lato 2010]
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Original Character(s)
Series: K -ISLAND X- [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440
Comments: 2





	Zugzwang

Nie… Nie mogę ruszyć się tam, odsłonię króla. Może po prostu użyję wieży i zbiję mu królową? Też nie, wtedy on zbije mnie. A skoczek? Nie, stracę dwa pionki…

Atmosfera w barze HOMRA wydawała się gęsta jak kisiel. Członkowie Czerwonego Klanu, a wśród nich nawet Anna, siedzieli w ciasnym kółku, spięci tak bardzo, jakby oglądali co najmniej igrzyska olimpijskie. W samym środku zgromadzenia, przy jednym ze stolików, Isola oraz Fushimi pochylali się nad planszą szachową.

– …

– …

Była kolej Isoli, lecz dziewczyna myślała nad swoim ruchem od dobrych pięciu minut, marszcząc brwi z wyraźnym wysiłkiem umysłowym. Kilkakrotnie już wyciągnęła dłoń ku jednej z figur tylko po to, by zaraz ją cofnąć. Obserwatorzy przy każdym takim ruchu wstrzymywali głośno oddechy.

Tymczasem Fushimi nie wyglądał na szczególnie zestresowanego. Oczywiście, on również długo rozmyślał nad swoimi posunięciami, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Isoli jego twarz wyrażała raczej znudzenie. Tylko Yata mógł mieć jakieś pojęcie, ile wirtualnych partii szachowych odbył jego przyjaciel.

Wszystko zaczęło się od niewinnej rozmowy kilka dni temu. Fushimi grał w szachy na palmtopie, a traf chciał, że zobaczył to przechodzący Totsuka. Od razu zwrócił się do nikomu nie przeszkadzającej, spokojnie popijającej herbatę Isoli. Gdy ta przyznała, że rzeczywiście zdarzało jej się grywać w szachy, protesty obojga nie zdały się na nic i takim oto sposobem znaleźli się teraz po przeciwnych stronach planszy, którą Totsuka nie wiedzieć kiedy przyniósł ze strychu baru HOMRA, a następnie szybko się ulotnił.

Wreszcie Isola sięgnęła po gońca i przesunęła go tak, by zablokować ruch królowej Fushimiego – gdyby teraz jej użył, zostałaby natychmiast zbita. Widzowie pochylili się do przodu jeszcze bardziej; nawet jeśli sama gra w szachy niezbyt ich interesowała, po prostu musieli przekonać się, jak zakończy się pojedynek tych dwojga.

Isola rozluźniła się nieco, spokojna, że królowa przeciwnika nie zrobi już jej krzywdy.

I wtedy Fushimi królem zbił gońca Isoli.

– Szach mat.

Członkowie klanu wydali kilka pomruków podziwu, a Anna tylko pokiwała głową, chyba spodziewając się takiego wyniku. Yata jako jedyny zawołał:

– O tak! Wymiatasz, Saruhiko!

Kącik ust Fushimiego zadrżał lekko, jakby powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu. Wesołość jednak minęła mu, kiedy spojrzał na Isolę: zamarłszy w całkowitym bezruchu z oczami wbitymi w planszę, przedstawiała sobą istny obraz zdruzgotania i niedowierzania. I to wszystko dlatego, że ją pokonał? Przecież grała dobrze, w innej rozgrywce to on mógłby przegrać.

Och. A może po prostu nie umiała przegrywać.

Nie roztrząsając dłużej tej kwestii, Fushimi wstał, a siedzący wokół członkowie klanu podnieśli się z miejsc, by go przepuścić. Wtedy jednak Isola również gwałtownie wstała. Zaskoczony Fushimi obrócił się przez ramię i zobaczył, że Isola, nie patrząc mu w oczy, wyciąga ku niemu rękę.

– G… gratulacje. To była dobra gra.

Fushimi z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Zamiast tego tylko skinął głową i przyjął rękę Isoli.

– Tak.

W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do zaplecza baru, a z kuchni wyszedł Totsuka, trzymając tacę pełną parujących ciasteczek.

– Brawo dla naszych szachistów – zanucił wesoło. – Ale po wysiłku umysłowym trzeba uzupełnić poziom cukru. Zjecie?


End file.
